Ice Wizard
Summary *The Ice Wizard is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5) or a Legendary Chest. *He is a medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and low damage. *An Ice Wizard card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Ice Wizard's attacks will slow his targets' movement and attack speed by 35%. *All his standard face features are blue, while his clothing resembles that of the Wizard. Strategy *The Ice Wizard is best used defensively and to support a push. Maximise the use of his slowing effect because he does not do much damage. *Despite dealing poor area damage, the Ice Wizard is still effective at taking out swarms of low hitpoint units due to his slow. However, without the aid of a Crown Tower he will be overwhelmed very quickly as he can't even one-shot Skeletons. *It is advised that your defending Ice Wizard shouldn't be left to confront the opponent's Crown Towers alone. He should be behind most pushes as he can slow defending units and can deal a noticeable amount of damage to the Crown Tower. Keep in mind that this goes both ways. *The Ice Wizard is a powerful asset to defence and offence. The Ice Wizard can significantly reduce the damage per second of enemy troops by reducing attack speed, reducing the damage taken by your units while they crush the enemy. The slowing effect is most noticeable in troops with slow attack rates, like the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon. *A very powerful but risky combo is the Ice Wizard and Wizard combo. The Ice Wizard will slow down enemies, giving the Wizard more time to deal damage and likely destroy the enemy. However, the Fireball, Poison, Rocket and Lightning cards can destroy this combo for a positive elixir trade. *A very strong position for your Ice Wizard is the middle of your arena. It maximises the distance a melee troops must travel. With the Ice Wizard's slow, the opposing troops will be in your Crown Towers line of attack for the entire journey. If they reach the Ice Wizard, your other Tower will engage the troops as well. For example, an Ice Wizard in this position can counter Barbarians. History *The Ice Wizard was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March 2016 Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Ice Wizard's range to 5.5 (from 6) but his effective range is unchanged. Also, this update changed his description. It used to read, "This chill caster hails from the far North. He shoots ice shards at enemies, slowing down their movement and attack speed." *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Wizard's hitpoints by 5%. Trivia *When the Ice Wizard is deployed, a small pile of snow is left behind him before the Ice Wizard starts to move. *Even though they are both Wizards, the Wizard's hit speed is 0.1 seconds faster. *When the Ice Wizard slows an enemy, a pile of snow will fall off the target, and the enemy also leaves a trail of snow when it walks. **The enemy will also speak with a deeper pitch. Rage will do the opposite. **The Ice Wizard's hands appear to be glowing, even when not attacking, unlike the Wizard. *His description incorrectly states his type of mustache as handlebar; based on his appearance both on the card and in-game, it appears to be a horseshoe mustache. *Despite being able to shoot ice shards, the Ice Wizard cannot reset the Inferno Tower and the Inferno Dragon's damage. He can only slow down their hit speed. *When deployed or when attacking, the Ice Wizard shouts aloud spells or battle cries, such as "Lunta!" "Kylmä!" "Pakastaa!" or "Täältä pesee!". He actually speaks Finnish, and nearly all his words refer to icy things, for example, "Snow!" "Cold!" "Freeze!" or "Here it comes!" His cousins the Wizard and the Electro Wizard does something similar, but saying fiery and electrical things in English instead. *Despite being able to attack with and control ice, the Ice Wizard is not immune to the Freeze spell, Ice Spirits, opposing Ice Wizards, or an opposing Ice Golem's death damage. Two Ice Wizards attacking each other can result in one of the slowest duels in the game. *The Ice Wizard is one of the six troop cards that inspired a troop in Clash of Clans, along with the Miner, the Baby Dragon, the Night Witch, the Bomber, and the Battle Ram. de:Eismagier es:Mago de hielo fr:Sorcier de glace it:Stregone di ghiaccio ru:Ледяной колдун pl:Ice Wizard Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Spell Valley Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards